The 54th Hunger Games
by xxDaughterofPoseidonxx
Summary: This is the account of Rivera East and her struggles in the games. Read and review please! its the 54th hunger games
1. Chapter 1

The 54th annual hunger games

Chapter one

A shiver ran up my spine as a lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling. Today is reaping day and im sixteen years old. I filed for some terrese **(sorry I don't know how you spell that)** so my name is in thirty two times. I don't want the nerves to overwhelm me so I decide to go hunting. I pulled on my boots and my mum's old jacket. I tip toe over to my mum's room. She's asleep in bed with my little sister Aven. Aven is only eight so she still has four more years before she's old enough to be reaped. I pull on my coat and walk out the front door, into the land of district four. I decided to go down to the lake. No one is supposed to go down to the lake because it is based in the forest around district four which means you could escape from there. The have an electric fence around district four but the capitol don't care anymore so the fence is never on. I slip under the hole in the fence and walk down to the lake. I scan the area until I find the right log. I rush over and stick my hand in the log. I pull out my spear. I creep slowly over to the edge of the lake making sure none of the fish see me. One fish slowly swims over out of curiosity. I align my spear directly above the fish. All of a sudden the fish shoots away. I turn to see my best friend Persephone Lakewood standing above me.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said sitting down beside me

"Persephone I was about to catch a fish!" I exclaimed "I could have sold it!"

"With all these peacekeepers around?" she replied "You would have no chance,"

She sat down beside me and sighed a deep meaningful sigh. Persephone had a little sister. This year was her first year to be entered into the reaping so we were all worried but her name had only been entered once so they weren't going to pick her.

"They're not going to pick her," I said "Her name's only been put in once plus she's had training,"

It's true. When every child comes to the age of nine they begin training for the games in district four. The older you are the harder you train. We sat and talked for a couple of hours then we had to go because we had to get into our finer clothes for the reaping.

"Well see you soon," I said to Persephone as we climbed out from under the electric fence

"Bye," she said

"Persephone?"

"Yes?"

"Her name is only in once they won't pick her,"

"Rivera," she said "It's not her im worried about it's you, your name is in thirty two times,"

"I'll be fine," I said "See you in an hour,"

"Bye," she said. Then she turned and ran towards her home. I walked up the cold streets of district four. It was eleven o'clock so the reaping would start in exactly one hour. I walked up to my house and pushed open the door. My mother was sitting in a chair in front of the fire. Aven was sitting on her lap. Her eyes were red from crying. It happened every year. Aven burst into tears and cried for me not to go but I knew I had to. Anyway I only had this year and two more after to get through and I'd be free from the reaping but two years after that Aven would begin her long awaited years of the reaping's. Aven turned and looked at me. She jumped of mother's knee and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and wailed.

"Aven," I said "I'm going to be ok don't worry about me,"

"But your name is in thirty two times," wailed Aven

"Look," I said "No matter what happen I'll always love you ok?"

Aven nodded. I got up and walked over to my mother. She had deep dark circles under her eyes and her dark hair was all over the place.

"I'll be fine mom," I said "Don't worry," She nodded

"The tub is in your bath room," she said "The water should still be warm,"

"Thank you," I replied. I walked into my room. I undressed and got into the tub. I washed my hair and in my nails as they were full of dirt. I got out of the tub quickly and put on a towel. I walked out to my mother's room. There was a blue dress sitting on her bed. I put the dress on. It went down to my knees and puffed out a bit at the end. Then I noticed something sitting on top of the bed. It was a pin with a bird on it. I recognised the bird. It was a MockingJay the birds they used to communicate with other districts during the war against the Capitol. I placed the pin in the corner of my dress. I walked into the living room.

"You look beautiful," said Mother. She tied my long black hair into a neat ponytail. Then we heard the sound of the anthem speakers. It was time to go.

Xxx

I walked down to the town hall with my mother and Aven. We walked in silence because we knew my chances of being picked were pretty high. I turned to see the place where they take your blood. I had to go now. All of a sudden Aven burst into a new fleet of fresh tears.

"Aven I'm going to be ok now go with mother," I said sternly

Aven whimpered and hugged me. She hung on for a few seconds before letting go and walking over to mum.

"See you soon," I said

I got my blood taken and went and stood along with the other sixteen year olds from my district. Everywhere was silent. Then Effie came on stage. This year she would be with district four during the run up to the games. She tapped the microphone to make sure it was on and made her announcement.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of district four to this year's annual hunger games," she said with a little clap.

"Now for the best part of today, the story of the being of the wonderful games," she said as she turned to look to the screen that had just come down from a large projector. The video started to play. It talked about the being of the war with the capitol and the start of these stupid games. I was bored stiff same as every year. Effie was quite new to this job so she started to memorise the lines as they were read out. By the time the 74th hunger games come she will have the whole thing memorised.

"Now," she said "Time to pick the victors! Ladies first," All of a sudden the air flow getting to my chest got weaker. It was a strong chance it would be me. Effie's long nails barely touched the pieces of paper with the names of all the girls aged 12-18 in my district on them. Then she dived in and pulled out a card. She unpeeled the tab and read out the name.

"Lily Lakewood," she announced. No I thought. That's Persephone's sister. I looked ahead of the crowd to see her. Her long blonde hair fell down to the bottom of her back. Her big green eyes filled with tears. She sniffed and started to walk to the stage. I looked helplessly over at Persephone. Lily's name was only entered once how could this be. She was on her hands and knees in tears but she wouldn't volunteer. I didn't know what do to. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2 chapter 2

No, I thought, what have I done. I looked around, everyone was watching me. I held my head up high and said it again "I volunteer as tribute,"

"Well it seems we have a volunteer," said Effie smiling her happy smile that had already started to sicken me. It was her first year on the job. Last year a women called Peaberry did the reaping's. She was so kind but Effie was just so happy all the time. It got on my nerves. I held up my head and walked towards the peacekeepers. All of a sudden there was a scream from behind me "No!" Persephone screamed. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. Tears streamed down her face as she wept into my shoulder.

"It's ok," I told her "I will win,"

She sniffed "Thank you," Then the peacekeepers took her and her sister away. I walked up to the stage with a peacekeeper on either side of me. I climbed the steps and Effie walked over and took my arm, dragging me to centre stage.

"And what is your name?" she asked.

"Rivera East," I said looking out to my mother. She had her head buried in Persephone's mother's shoulder. She was crying, I looked away.

"Now," said Effie "For the boys," For the second time today I watched as Effie's hand dived into the big, glass, bowl. Her petit finger brought up a piece of paper. She pulled it out of the bowl and peeled off the black tape.

"Thorin Waterwood," she said. Oh no I thought. I've had a crush on this guy for years. He walked up to the stage looking as confident as ever. He had black hair and chestnut brown eyes that you could just melt into. He's the same age as me but about twice my height and twice as strong. He could probably kill me with one blow. He climbed the steps and stood beside Effie.

"Now shake hands," said Effie cheerily. I turned to face him. He took my hand and shook it. I didn't dare to look into his eyes for I knew I would freak. Effie guided us into the back of the Justice building. A peacekeeper took me and Thorin to separate rooms were we would be able to say our last words to our loved ones. I walked into the small room I had been guided to. It was completely wooden and had a small chair in the corner of the room. I went and sat down. A few minutes later the door burst open and Aven and my mother came running in. Aven ran into my arms. She wailed and wailed.

"Aven," I said "It's ok,"

"You can't go," she wailed "You can't,"

"You know I have to," I said

"Time's up," said a peacekeeper taking my mother by the arm. She picked up Aven who wailed and screamed.

"I'll make it back Aven I promise," I called. The door slammed. I sat back down and waited a few more minutes. The door opened again and Persephone walked in. I got up and ran to her. We hugged for a few seconds.

"Why?" she asked "Why'd you do it?"

"Because," I said "I know how much she means to you,"

"You're coming out alive do you hear me?" she said

"Of course I am," I said "And who's to stop me?"

Persephone sighed "Twenty three other people who want to kill you,"

I sighed that was probably the worst bit, the fact that I would probably have to kill someone to survive.

"Time's up," said the peacekeeper. Persephone gave me one last hug before leaving the room. I had to win this.

Xxx

Later that day we were loaded on to a train to be shipped off to the capitol. I had a compartment to myself and it was nothing like I had ever seen before in my life. I had a double bed, a shower and anything my heart desired. I hated it. Back in district four whenever we wanted a shower we just got a bath from a big tub in our living rooms. Sometimes I would sneak out to the lake and bathe there. It was much more fun. I got so annoying of my compartment that I decided to go to the dining cart. I walked down the train until I found it. The door opened and I saw Thorin sitting on one of the seats. He was staring into nothingness then he heard me.

"Hey," he said

"Hi," I replied

"Well at least you like each other," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Livvy Blake, the victor in the 49th hunger games, in other words our mentor.

"I want you two to get to know each other well," she said. Apparently she was getting straight down to business without even saying hello.

"Why?" I asked "Want to get him to know my weaknesses quicker?"

Livvy laughed "No," she said "I want you to be allies,"

"No," we said simultaneously. Again she laughed which made me hate her more.

"Well it's still early im sure you'll warm up to each other," she said and with that she left to go to her compartment. We stood in silence for a few minutes. There was no way I could ally with Thorin. He would probably kill me at any chance he got.

"We might do well as allies," he said looking at me. I turned to him

"Im sorry but I'd rather die on my own terms," I said and with that I left the cart. I walked into my room. God I hate this place. I really felt like stabbing myself with a knife from the dining cart instead of having to go through this. Then I saw it, from my window, The capitol. The place was filled with building taller than the tallest trees and the streets were filled with the strangest looking people I had ever seen. Some had died their skin a different colour, some had tattooed their faces and all of them were wearing the most colourful clothes I had ever seen. This is where my journey was going to begin. Right here. Right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Story 2 chapter 3

Livvy guides us off the train. At least twenty five thousand or so people have turned up to see us. What's so great about this? I think. You'll have a lot more fun watching us being slaughtered. I keep my head down and walk through the crowd. I feel someone touching my hand. I realise its Thorin.

"Don't touch me," I whisper "and I'm not being your Ally,"

He drops his hand by his side and smiles at some capitol people "Would you rather have me be your Ally or your enemy?"

I shudder, to think of him as an enemy would be like a death sentence. "I can decide that myself thank you very much," I whisper.

We walk into the building we'll be staying in for the next week before the games. It's magnificent, the walls are pure marble and everything is so clean and tidy. There are twelve floors, one floor per district. Since im district four, I stay on the top floor with Thorin, Livvy and whoever our head our Thorin and I's head stylists are. We take the elevator up to the fourth floor. I look down at the elevator floor which is completely see through. There are capitol people waving up at us. I pretend to stamp my foot over their puny heads. Livvy guides me to my room. It's even more beautiful than the one on the train. I have a shower with fifty different buttons on the shower panel that you can press to give you shampoos and soap's. My bedroom window has a changing view. With the click of a button I can be looking over the capitol or over the ocean. I keep it on the ocean view because it reminds me of home. Livvy walks into my room.

"That's the exact same view I chose for my bedroom window when I came here five years ago. Livvy had won the Hunger Games five years ago at the 49th Hunger Games. Life had been hard the next year because she had to coach the Quarter Quell with only one year of experience.

"It reminds me of home," I sighed

"Well you'll be back soon enough," she replied. I was shocked; she had that much belief in me? I hadn't seen any of the other tributes yet, I wouldn't see them until tonight at the tributes parade but I had a feeling they wouldn't be puny squirts with no experience. I was certain that district one and two would have careers. District four is normally a career district but all I knew was that I had no experience; yet she still believed in me.

"You really think I have what it takes?" I asked

"With help from Thorin yes I think you have everything in your favour," she replied. I sighed, it had been her idea for me to create an alliance with him but I knew I couldn't trust him; didn't I?

"I don't know Livvy;" I sighed "I just don't know,"

She sighed "Well you still have a week to think about it and I know you will chose the right path, now come on we need to get you to your prep team for the big parade,"

Xxx

The next three hours of my life were horrible. I lay practically naked while three of the strangest looking people that I have ever seen in my life wax me, scrubbed me and washed me down with different remedies and mixtures. When they were finished my skin was raw and stinging.

"There we go dear!" exclaimed one of them in a high pitch voice. Her skin was neon pink and she had too much Botox done to her lips. "You look so much better!"

"Honey look at the state of your nails!" said another one of them. He had hair that looked like It was constantly on fire "I hope Schima has something good planned out for your outfit!"

Oh lordy my outfit! The people of district 4 normally dress up as fish. One year both the tributes dressed up as star fish so they looked like children from a school play. I stood up; my body smelt like one hundred different perfumes and my nail were at least a centimetre longer. The only thing I had on was a thin robe to cover me up and keep my dignity. The far doors opened and a lady walked in. She had blue hair that was plaited down her shoulder. She wasn't wearing any make up and was dressed pretty normal for a capitol person. She was completely normal…except for the hair.

"Hello im Schima you must be Rivera," she said. She didn't have a stupid high pitch capitol voice luckily, I nodded.

"Well im going to be your stylist for your time here in the hunger games, please follow me we have much to discuss," she said. She walked off towards a set of doors and I followed her. I turned around to see the other three stylists doing a stupid wave back to me. I turned away without acknowledging them. The room we entered was pretty normal two couches and a table.

"Please sit," she said. I sat down on one of the couches.

"So," I said "What will I be wearing for the parade?"

"Well," she said "I want you to look similar to some of the previous years,"

_Oh no I'm going to be a star fish_

"I really want your outfit to embrace the sea and its creatures," she said

_Dammit I don't want to be a star fish!_

"How would you feel about becoming the sea?" she asked

"What?" I replied

Xxx

One hour later and I was standing in a dressing room. Schima was adding the final touches to my dress. Even though I was blind folded I could tell it was a long dress because I could feel it past my ankles.

"Finished," she said "You may remove your blind fold," I took off my blind fold and gasped. The top of my dress was completely shells until you got to my waist were the shell turned into waves. The way the fabric had been fashioned made it look like I was a goddess emerging from the sea.

"Schima it's beautiful," I said

"No," she said "You make it beautiful, now im sorry but I have to give you over to the prep team so they can do your make up. The prep team cooed over my dress as they did my hair and makeup. They waved my hair so it looked like the ocean and painted my nails with little sea shells. Then I realised I wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Why haven't I got shoes on?" I asked

"Oh you'll see," said Schima

I walked over to the chariot were Thorin was sitting and waiting. He was wearing a suit made entirely out of sea shells and for some reason a blue cape. I clambered on to the chariot.

"You look nice for a change," said Thorin

"Shut up," I told him

Schima and Thorin's stylist came over to us. Schima had a remote control in her hand. I wondered what it was for.

"One sec guys," she said. She pressed the button and I gasped. The fabric that had made the bottom half of my dress melted into actual waves. A holo-gram of different sea animals swam over my dress. It was the same for Thorin's cape, it had turned into waves and now had little sea animals floating around it.

"Oh my goodness you two look perfect!" exclaimed Thorin's stylist

"By the way one last thing," said Schima "Take this," She held out a massive trident. I took it in one hand and held it in the middle of the chariot.

"We want you to hold it together," said Schima

"No way!" I exclaimed "I don't-

"Too late!" exclaimed Thorin. He gripped his hand over mine and the chariot lurched forward. I gasped at the sight I saw. The whole place was filled to the brim with capitol citizens. They were screaming and throwing down all sorts of flowers at our feet. I looked over and saw Livvy. She was raising her fist in the air signalling for me to lift the trident higher. I lifted it high above my head. Thorin raised his eyebrow as if to say really? I winked at him and turned to wave at the capitol citizens. I need sponsors and this is the only way I will get them. Claudius Templesmith and Caeser Flickerman were talking over a loud micro phone.

"District one have gone for a pink feather look," said Caeser

"Yes stunning," said Claudius "And district 2 have gone for a Greek look wonder where they got that idea from?"

"I don't know Claudius but let's move on anyway, District 3 have- he paused

"What's that coming from the back?" said Claudius. I turned around to see what all the fuss was about. Then I realised, it was me.

"Oh my wonders would you look at district four?" said Caeser "They have actually made themselves look like the sea! There stylist has done a wonder!"

"Yes and look at the holding the trident together!" exclaimed Claudius "A symbolisation of Poseidon the Greek god of the sea and the unity between two tributes as one," I blushed deep scarlet.

"Told you so," said Thorin

"Shut-

"Up yeah you've told me that quite a lot," he smirked. I sighed that really is all that I did tell him to do. I turned around but quickly turned back to him after I spotted district twelve. I clasped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Thorin

"Look at district 12," I giggled. He turned around and laughed. The two tributes from district 12 were completely naked and covered in coal. My laughing was silenced by the booming voice of President Snow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the tributes of the 54th hunger games and tributes may the odds be ever in your favour!"


	4. Chapter 4

The 54th hunger games chpt 4

5:00 Am. That's what time I woke up at. The one thing I needed was sleep and I had had none of it. I lay still, staring up at the ceiling, for two more hours before Livvy knocked on my bedroom door.

"Morning sleepy head!" she squealed "Time for your training!"

I groaned, I had completely forgotten about the three day training period that we had then the game makers then the interviews then the arena, all in the next five days. Then it occurred to me, five days, that's all the time I had left before I was in the arena. Well, I thought, I may as well prepare myself if I want to win.

"I'll just be a minute," I said peeping out from under the covers. I took a quick shower and dressed in the clothes that were set out for training. Black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots what a fashion statement. I dried my hair and pulled it into a high pony tail. I walked into our lounge to find Thorin, Effie and Livvy sitting waiting for me. They were eating breakfast. I sat down on a chair and grabbed a bread roll which I started to dissect of its breadlyness. In others words I pulled it apart and ate it.

"So Livvy how did you win the Hunger Games?" asked Thorin

Livvy laughed "Whit," she said "I told myself what needed to be done to survive and it worked,"

"No battle strategies?" I asked

"The Hunger Games aren't about what happens Rivera," she smiled "It's about how you play,"

This gave me a lot to think about.

Xxx

When we entered the training room it was pretty much full. All the tributes from the other districts where there and where standing in a big group around a lady. She had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and won of those jackets that army people wear. She looked like she could kill you with one blow. We raced over and joined the other tributes as the lady began to talk.

"My name is Bestia Slate and I am your head trainer until the games," she said "Here you will train for the games but let me say one thing that I will not repeat, most of you will die of natural causes, hunger, frostbite and hypothermia will kill some of you so take your time at the weaponry and at wilderness survival now move out!"

I turned and walked over to the archery section when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Thorin smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I said

"Where should we go to first alliance?" he asked

"Look," I said "Am I not making this clear for you? Im not making an alliance with you and I never will clear?" I turned around and walked away but I still heard footsteps behind me. He was following me.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded

"Im not following you," he said "Im simply going to the same station as you,"

And with that I lost it. I shoved Thorin as hard as I could and he fell to the ground. "Leave me alone!" I screeched. I felt the firm hand of a peacekeeper on my shoulder pushing me back. I shoved his hand off my shoulder and said "Im fine thank you very much," I turned and walked to the knife throwing section, I needed to get my anger out. I don't know what drew me to that station but I went over anyway. I threw four knives. Shoulder, shoulder, head, miss, that's the order in which my knives hit the targets. I was so frustrated that I threw the knife anyway I wanted. I hit the target directly in the chest. Stunned was what came to my mind, until I heard the laughter. I spun round to see the boy from 1 laughing at me. I walked over to him.

"You find something funny?" I demanded

"Yeah you," he smirked

"I'll show you funny 1 if you're in the mood," I said

He glared at me which was scary because he was at least a foot taller than me "You're dead meat four," he said before walking off.

What had I done? I had made an enemy of a career.

I turned and walked to the camouflage station. There was a boy there; he must have been at least eighteen. He was painting something on his arm then I realised his arm looked like a rock. I gasped "How did you do that?" I asked

He looked up shocked "Oh erm talented I guess,"

"Im Rivera," I said "Rivera East im from district 4,"

"Im Rowen Coal," he said "And im from district 12,"

"You must tell me how you did that," I said. He looked at me uncertainly.

"Dude your like taller and stronger than everyone else here there's no way im going to defeat you by knowing how to paint my arm to look like a rock," I said

"Fine," he said "I'll show you how,"

So I sat for the next three hours learning how to paint my arm to look like a rock. He told me about how he helped out in the bakery back at district twelve and how he had a friend who had won the hunger games four years ago.

"What was his name?" I asked

"Haymitch Abernathy," he said "he's my mentor now which is cool because we're friends and all but he can't get over what the capitol did to him,"

"What did they do?" I asked

Rowen sighed "He defied the capitol," he said "He used something the capitol put in the arena as a weapon which shouldn't have been a weapon, and the capitol got mad so they killed his friends and family,"

"But you were his friend," I said "Why didn't they kill you,"

He sighed "I don't know maybe they had killed enough people to really hurt him and didn't feel the need to kill anymore,"

I looked down at my arm. It looked like I had mixed grey paint in with leaves and slapped it on my arm.

"Here," said Rowen grabbing a paint brush "Let me show you,"

He took the paint brush and fixed up my arm. He had an eye to detail and it really showed through. He used careful paint strokes and an array of colours that suited a rock. When he was done it looked like my arm had morphed into a rock.

"There done," he said

"Thank you it's amazing," I said. All of a sudden a bell sounded meaning that our training time was over.

"See you tomorrow," he said

"See ya," I replied

Xxx

I headed to my room quickly and got dressed for dinner. Dinner was silent; no one talked not even Schima who had joined us. I finished dinner quickly and got up to go to my room. I was about to enter my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Thorin. His face was completely expressionless.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked

"Look," I said "If you're complaining about me pushing you then-

"I don't care about that," he said "Why were you talking to that boy from twelve?"

I stared at him furiously "What's wrong with that?"

"He is the enemy why can't you see that?" he asked

"The only enemy I see at the minute is the boy from one," I hesitated "And you,"

I left him standing by my bedroom door as I closed my door in his face. Was Thorin the enemy? Would Rowen kill me? 4 more days.


	5. Chapter 5

Story 2 chapter 4

The next day of training was brutal. Livvy woke me up early the next morning by barging into my room and yelling 'Wake up' continuously until I told her that I had heard her the first time.

"Well that's not a very good attitude is it?" she said

"Neither is waking me up at the crack of dawn," I groaned

"No complaining! Your ally has been up for over an hour now," she said staring down at me with her arms folded.

"I already told you he's not my ally," I said

"Yeah and I suppose that boy from district twelve is?" she asked

I bolted up right. "What do you mean 'my ally from district twelve?" I asked

"Oh please you were swooning over him from the entire training session yesterday," she smirked

"I was not!" I protested but she held up her hands in defence.

"Fine just get washed and dressed and meet us for breakfast," she said, she turned and walked out of my bedroom but as she got to the door she turned around and look at me "Just don't blame me if he breaks your neck," she left the room while I processed what she had said. Would Rowen break my neck if he got the chance? Or…would he be a good ally?

Xxx

I sat down at the breakfast table beside Thorin. He had a big grin on his face, he was up to something.

"Someone's happy today," I said while I spooned eggs onto my plate

He laughed "Yeah I guess I am,"

"And why would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and see,"

Either Thorin liked the thought of death or the capitol had put something in his coffee. I didn't want to let it bug me but I couldn't help myself. Last night he'd been so cold and now he acted like death was a big joke to him. I was so confused that I didn't realise Livvy was trying to talk to me.

"Hello? Everything ok Rivera or has district four sea water finally gotten into your head?" she said

"Sorry Livvy wasn't thinking," I replied

"So," she said "What are your strongest tactics?"

I thought for a second. What were my strongest tactics? "Well im good with tridents," I said

"Good," she said "And you Thorin

He looked and me then at Livvy. "I know how to get into people's heads," he said

That's what he was trying to do. Get into my head.

Xxx

On the elevator lift to the training centre I had it all planned out. Don't trust Thorin that was obvious, after what he had just said at breakfast he was impossible to trust. I had also decided that Rowen might actually make a good ally. Despite the fact he could probably kill me with one good hit to the head, he was my only hope at survival. My only hope at survival for my next big problem, Wonder. I had learned from Livvy that that was the boy from district one's name. They boy who had told me that I was dead meat after I stood up to him yesterday. Was I his target now? The ping of the elevator signalled that we had arrived in the training centre. I looked around to see that all the other districts where hard at work in the different stations. I scanned the room in search for Rowen. I saw him in the archery range.

I started to walk away when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around to see Thorin. Two peacekeepers tensed up a bit but I ignored them.

"Yes?" I asked in frustration

"Rivera promise me something?" he asked

"Depends what do you want me to promise?" I asked through gritted teeth

He sighed "Don't make any irrational decisions," He brushed past my shoulder as I stood in shock. Irrational decisions? What was he planning?

I walked over to the archery range to see Rowen failing miserably. There was no que so I walked up behind him.

"Here," I said taking his arms in mine and positioning the bow and arrow right "Stand tall and don't tense up so much,"

He let go of the arrow and it whizzed into the second ring from the bull's eye. He turned and looked at me "Thanks," he said

"Well," I said "You did help me with the camouflage thing yesterday,"

He grinned "How about we go to the knot tying station?" he asked

"How about something more fun," I said "Like spear throwing?"

Spear throwing was so good we gave the careers a run for their money. Rowen was a complete natural hitting each target one after the other. I wasn't as good but I did have a good aim making it a lot easier. Soon enough it was lunch time. We had pumpkin soup and bread from our own districts. Rowen and I sat down at a small table when all of a sudden a boy and a girl walked over to us.

"Hey mind if we sit?" asked the boy

"Sure," I said

The boy had short dark brown hair and mahogany coloured eyes. The girl was almost exactly the same except she had long brown hair that had been plaited into a Dutch braid. They sat down at the table.

"Oh where are my manners?" said the boy "My name is Birch and this is Ebony we're from district seven,"

"My names Rivera and this is Rowen, im from district four and Rowen's from district twelve," I said

"Wait you're from different districts?" said Ebony

"Yeah why?" I said cheerily

"I thought there would be rivalry between the districts?" she said

"Nah we're cool," said Rowen

We talked for the next half hour. I learnt that Ebony was thirteen and Birch was fifteen. We spent the rest of the training session with them and found out that they were both really good climbers and could set up traps with almost anything. The bell sounded which signalled we had to leave. I turned and walked to the elevators. I was about to get in when I heard a call from behind me.

"Rivera!" called Rowen. I turned around to see him

"S-see you tomorrow," he stammered. I waved bye and walked into the elevator. I felt a rush inside me that I had never felt before. Then I realised what it was…love. I was in love with a boy who could kill me or who I might have to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

The 54th annual hunger games chpt 6

Today was my last day of training. Then the gamemakers, then the interviews and then the arena all in the space of three days. I woke myself in the morning because I didn't want another awakening call from Livvy. I dragged myself out of bed and over to my mirror. My hair was a complete mess so I quickly jumped into the shower and gave it a good scrub. I got out and changed into my clothes. A black and red shirt with the number four on the back, black jeans and black boots. I tied my hair into a pony tail and thought about the events of yesterday. Did I really love Rowen? One thing I knew was that I didn't fancy Thorin anymore. That had been clear to me as soon as he spoke to me on the train coming to the capitol. He was a selfless nobody who could put on an act for anything. But was he putting on an act the other day when he was laughing at breakfast? His master plan as I called it was something I desperately wanted to find out. Only time will tell.

I walked over to the dining area in our little district four compartment. The only one there was Schima. She was tucking into bacon, eggs and white rice. Odd combination but whatever takes your fancy I guess. Schima didn't normally eat with us just the odd dinner or breakfast.

"Morning," I said

She looked up into my eyes. "Something's bothering you," she said pushing her blue plait behind her head.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked

Schima laughed "I've dealt with a lot of tributes in my time I know when something's up," she said "You wanna tell me?"

I sighed picking up a bread roll and turning it over in my hand "There's this other tribute I kinda like," I said

"Kinda?" ask Livvy quizzically

"Fine I really like him," I said "But of course one of us is gonna die so what should I do?"

Schima looked over at me with her eyebrows scrunched up "Well you know your love can never be which is a good thing because it won't be hard for you but I would suggest staying away from him so maybe another tribute can kill him and you won't feel guilty or hurt," she said "It also means you two won't be the last ones standing,"

"Wait," I said "You think I'll last that long?"

"Your one of the brightest tributes I have had," she said "You have a shot at winning,"

"Thanks Schima," I said

"By the way," she said "You have a great taste in boys,"

I looked at her quizzically "But I haven't even told you who I like," I said

"Boy from twelve," she grinned

I stared at her dumbfounded "How did you know?" I asked

She smiled "I told you I've had a lot of tributes

We sat and laughed. Suddenly Thorin stormed into the room. He had a grim expression on his face.

"Morning," said Schima

He grunted, grabbed a bread roll and stormed off to his room. What was all that about? Then I realised. He had heard my entire conversation. He knew I liked Rowen.

Xxx

We gave training our all today. Going to almost every station trying to pick up the best tips for the gamemakers. We had from 7am till 5pm for training then at 6pm it was gamemakers then at 9pm the scores would be announced. This would be my last time too see Birch, Ebony and Rowen before the arena. All apart from the waiting to be called to the gamemakers. 7am till 2pm came too quickly. Lunch was roast beef with spiced peaches and rice. Rowen, Ebony, Birch and I sat down at the normal table. I looked around the lunch hall. Both tributes from districts 1 and 2 where sat around a table. The careers I thought. The boy from one was extremely tall with a muscular build and blonde hair. The girl from one whose name was Diamond had short blonde hair that was shaved at the back and came down in a fringe just over her right eye. The boy from two was short with a rat like expression with dark brown hair and his name was Ox. The girl from two whose name was Calvie had long black hair and was tall and slender. To be honest I didn't care what they looked like I just knew that they were all killing machines. Then a big surprise came. Rowen district partner, Lily, went and sat with them. She looked over at me with a killer expression on her face. I turned away and faced my lunch.

"Guys," I said "I have a question for you,"

They turned and looked at me "What's your question?" said Rowen

I sighed "How would you feel about making an alliance?" I whispered so no one else heard

"I'd like too," said Rowen

"Me too," said Birch

"I don't know," said Ebony

"We'd be like unstoppable," I said "And we can always split whenever we want,"

Ebony sighed then smiled "I guess im in," she said

We all smiled

Xxx

Before I knew it my time with the gamemakers had come. My training time had been taken up by discussing our tactics with the rest of my alliance which consisted of Rowen, Ebony and Birch. I was confident about our alliance even if I was going against what Schima said. It was worth it.

"Rivera East,"

My name being called out over a big speaker signalling I was next. I stood up and started to walk to the training centre when a voice came from behind me.

"Rivera!" said Thorin "Remember to focus,"

"I will," I said

I walked into the training centre. Head gamemaker Ride Pentair was sitting amongst the other observers of the tributes. He was sitting with his arms folded in a big red chair. I walked in.

"Rivera East, district four," I said

I walked over and picked up a trident. I held it in my hand for a few seconds making sure it fit. There were three targets and three tridents. I picked up all the tridents; I was going to give them a show. I flung each trident one after the other each one piercing a dummies throat. Poor dummies I thought.

I turned and looked at Ride Pentair.

"Dismissed," he said I turned and walked out

Xxx

Thorin, Livvy, Schima, Nike (Thorin's stylist) and I sat nervously waiting for the training scores to come up. Caeser talked for ages about 'how much we'd progressed' which bored me to hell. Then the training scores came up

Wonder: 9 (Damn that was high)

Diamond: 8 (another high one)

Ox: 7 (eh wasn't too worried about him)

Calvie: 9 (another high one)

Then came Thorin's turn.

"Thorin Waterwood 9 points," said Caeser. Nike screamed with excitement.

"Well done," I said then it was my turn

"Rivera East 10 points," said Caeser

I sat shocked. How in the world did I get 10 points all I did was throw a couple of tridents?

"That's amazing," said Schima "No one can beat that,"

And she was right. No one else got higher than 9 points in total from the rest of the tributes. I was glad to see that both Birch and Ebony scored and 7 and Rowen scored an eight.

I'm a part of one of the strongest alliances I thought. I could win but that would mean Rowen would have too die.


	7. Chapter 7

The 54th Annual hunger Games chpt 7

**Guys I have realised something. I have the number of days until the games completely wrong so the timetable so far goes like this:**

**Day 1: arrival and parade**

**Day 2: training**

**Day 3: training**

**Day 4: training and gamemakers**

**Day 5: interviews**

**Day 6: Arena**

**This chapter is on interviews then the next amount of chapter will be the games. Thank you for reading! P.S. Im just gonna make this a short chapter**

Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open to the bright light that filled my room. Morning time and I wasn't being woken up by Livvy. Then I remember that we didn't have training today because it was the interviews. Instead we had to be prepped and beautified. I looked at the clock beside my bed. 8:00 Am. The interviews started at 7pm this evening which meant two hours of being beautified in the morning, four hours being taught what to say and how to look by Livvy and Four more hours with Schima to make sure I looked perfect before the interview. All of this for a conversation that would last exactly three minutes. I groaned.

"Well you certainly slept in this morning,"

I shot up and looked over to the corner of the room. Thorin was lounging over one of my couches with his feet dangling over the arm rest. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thorin get out of my room or I swear to god I will call the peacekeepers," I said

He held up his hands defensively "All I wanted was a chat," he said

"What could you possibly want to talk about?" I stammered

He got up and paced his way over to the door "Oh you know," he said "What you're wearing tonight or…Why you made an alliance with those kids from seven and the boy from twelve,"

I stared at him stunned "How did you-

"How did I know?" he asked "Well it was pretty obvious honey you spent all of your training time with them and did practically everything with them how could it not be obvious?"

I laughed "Jealous are we?" I asked "That I know how to make friends?"

He turned and glared at me "Friends?" he asked "Those aren't friends you have their, they're just people who have a better chance at killing you!"

I was taken aback. I stood up and glared at him "Well what do you know you don't even know them!" I yelled

"Just forget it!" he said he turned and walked out the door but before he left he turned around and said "Just don't blame me when one stabs you in the back," I grabbed a vase and threw it at the door just and he left. The vase shattered into a million pieces and fell to the floor. I ran over and started to pick up the pieces hoping that if I moved them it might look like it was an accident. I accidently grabbed a sharp piece with the tip of my finger. I gasped in pain and dropped the blood stained piece of glass. I looked at my finger; I had slit the top of it right open. Blood dribbled down my finger and on to my palm like the rivers back in district four. Suddenly I felt hands grasp my shoulders. I looked up to see Schima her eyes were full of concern.

"What happened?" she asked "I heard you yelling and-

But I couldn't hold it anymore I burst into tears and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and comforted me.

"Im so confused," I said "What am I going to do?"

Schima grasped my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "First we're going to get that finger of yours stitched up then you're going to tell me everything,"

I nodded and walked to the nurse ward with Schima.

Xxx

"Hold your head higher!" screeched Livvy for the millionth time. I was coming to the end of my training time with Livvy. I had been scrubbed, waxed and polished by my prep team and I was now wearing a full length ball gown and I was in a pair of nine inch heels.

"Straighten your back straighten your back!" screeched Livvy again

"I'm as straight as a plank Livvy!" I said

"This sis hopeless!" she complained "You're like a troll in heels,"

"Fine!" I yelled kicking off the shoes "I don't know how to wear them so I won't wear them!"

"If I say you'll wear them you WILL wear them!" yelled Livvy

I smirked "You're not my stylist," I said "Schima is and I have an appointment with her now so see you later,"

I turned around too walk away but Livvy grabbed my shoulder and spun me round so I was right up in her face "Listen here Rivera I am your only hope of survival in the arena just you remember that," she said

"Are you threating me?" I asked

Livvy laughed "Just remember that I can pick favourites," she said

I pushed her hands off my shoulders and walked out of the room…in my bare feet.

Xxx

"Where are your shoes?" said Livvy

"Long story," I said

Livvy laughed "Well im sure the shoes I put on you will be fabulous so you don't need to worry about that,"

Three and a half hours later I was standing with my eyes blind folded while Schima fitted on my dress. From the feeling of the fabric I knew that it was Poufy at the bottom and went to just over my knees.

"There," said Schima "Finished you can take off your blind fold,"

I took off my blind fold and looked at my reflection in the mirror. The dress was like my dress for the tributes parade, it was covered in sea shells at the top and the bottom was like waves.

"Schima it's beautiful," I said "But what shoes will I wear?"

Schima smiled "One sec let me just go get them," she walked off to another room and came back moments later with a pair of shoes in her hands. They were flat blue ballet pumps but you could hardly see the blue because they were covered in sea shells.

"They're beautiful," I said as she slipped them over my feet

"No you make them beautiful," she said

"Thank you," I said "Well we still have half an hour so what shall we do?"

"We need to talk," said Schima "Come sit down,"

We sat on two big red sofas. There was one big window in the room that showed the whole of the capitol from it. It was breath taking.

"So," said Schima "What happened this morning?"

I sighed looking at the stitching across the index finger on my left hand. It was red and inflamed I could not let Caeser see this during the interview.

"I had an argument with Thorin," I sighed

"What about?" asked Schima

I hesitated, should I really tell Schima about my alliance? Yes she was the only person I could properly trust at the moment.

"I made an alliance," I said

"With the boy from twelve?" she asked

"How'd you know?" I said sheepishly

Schima looked down at her hands and sighed "Because I know you," she said "You do what's right and this is the right thing to do, to follow your heart,"

"Schima you always know what to say at the right time," I said smiling

"You should tell him you know," said Schima "That you like him,"

"I don't know," I said "He might split the alliance and I really need him,"

"You do what feels right," she said

"There's something else," I said

"Thorin," she said

"It's like he doesn't want me to do anything or progress at anything for the arena," I said "He's trying to weaken me,"

"Or is he?" said Schima

I looked at her quizzically "What do you mean?" I said "What else could he possibly be doing?"

"I don't know," said Schima "But let's not worry about that we need to go now it's time for your interview,"

Xxx

I stood in a long line of the tributes waiting to be interviewed. There was no one I could talk too because Birch and Ebony where district seven so there were two districts separating us and Rowen was District twelve so there was no way I could talk to him. I was certainly not talking to Thorin but he had other ideas in mind…

"Nice dress," he said. I ignored him and looked to the front of the line.

"You can ignore me as much as you want im still gonna stand here," he said

"Well done for you," I said all of a sudden there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Rowen.

"Hey," he said. Thorin groaned behind me but I ignored him.

"Hey," I said "I thought we weren't allowed to move from our places,"

"We're not," he said "But I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?" I said

"I-

"Places!" boomed Caeser Flickerman as he walked up the isle towards the stage doors. Two avoxes came and pushed Rowen back to his place in line.

"I'll tell you soon!" he yelled

"Ok!" I yelled back

"Right!" said Caeser his hair was bright yellow and so was his suit I was almost blinded "Remember to show a look, give a look and have a look," He walked to the front of the group and stood with a big smile on his face "And remember these three simple things," he said "Faces, Beautiful AND no one ugly allowed," he laughed and entered the stage where he sat on his big chair that would spin him round to face the audience when the time came. We waited for about a minute or so then all of a sudden we heard a massive cheer from the crowd and Caeser saying 'Welcome to the Fifty Fourth Hunger Games!'

It would be my go soon as I was district four. I stood staring at the stitching on my finger too calm my nerves but it didn't work I was still mega nervous.

"How'd you get that cut on your finger?" asked Thorin

"From picking up glass pieces of the vase that I tried to throw at your head this morning," I said

He looked at me quizzically "You tried to throw a vase at me?" he asked

"It was just after you closed the door after we had that argument," I said then I paused.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What do you mean what am I doing?" he asked

"Why are you trying to get into my head?" I said

He smirked "Some things you just have to wait for," he said "Your turn now go get them,"

"I turned and saw an avox ushering me too hurry up. I walked out to the crowd.

Xxx

I sat down on the big red chairs smiling. I hope they fall for this I thought, this fake smile.

"Rivera East from District four," said Caeser "Tell me something about yourself,"

"Well," I said "I volunteered for my friend's little sister-

"No, no," said Caeser "Something we don't know, any boys in your life?"

I laughed "No," I said "There's much more important stuff to worry about,"

"Like what," said Caeser

"Well I have to care for my little sister Aven and help my mum out round the house," I said "Plus Aven's only eight and she is so adorable,"

The audience awed and so did Caeser "What else can you say I mean they're so adorable,"

"I know what else can you say?" I said. I shrugged my shoulder and held out my hands only to realise that my stitching on my finger was showing. I gasped and placed my hands flat on my knees but Caeser had noticed. He grabbed my hand and pulled it over so he could examine it.

"My dear what have you done to your-

All of a sudden a bell sounded signalling our time was up. I sighed a sigh of relief, saved by the bell.

"Well thank you Rivera it's been a pleasure," he said "Ladies and gentlemen Rivera East from District four!" The audience cheered and I walked off stage. I sat down on a chair and a horrible thought popped into my head.

Tomorrow was the arena.

**Right so I said this would be a short chapter but I got carried away and it ended up being the longest chapter but so long as you all enjoy it I'll write as much as possible **

**From Monday the 13****th**** to Tuesday the 21****st**** I'll be on holiday so I wont be able to update but that doesn't mean I don't love you because I'll try and update as much as possible before hand. **

**Love you guys xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I lay in bed staring at the clock on the bedside table. 3:54am in the morning. I groaned out of frustration. The one thing I needed was sleep and that was the one thing I wasn't getting. I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed and put on my dressing gown. I left my bedroom and sat down in the living room. I looked around. Great I thought now im bored out of my skull. All of a sudden there was a creaking sound of a door closing and the sound of footsteps as someone else entered the living room. I turned around to see Thorin standing behind my couch with his arms crossed.

"You're up early," he said

"Yes problem?"

"Just checking every things ok,"

"And why would you want to do that?" I asked

He shrugged "We're going to be in a competition where we fight to the death may as well check to see that you're ok,"

I stared at him in shock "You were checking that im ok?" I asked

"Im not that bad of a guy you know," he said sarcastically "You should probably try to get some sleep,"

I shrugged "How can I sleep when I know what's coming,"

Thorin sighed and sat down beside me "Try to forget I guess," he said "Think of the good things that happened before all this,"

"Like what?" I said "Hunger, poverty yeah great times those where,"

"No not that stuff," he said "Think about friends and family,"

"You mean people im never going to see again?" I sighed

Thorin looked down at his hands "You never know Rivera maybe you'll win this,"

I chuckled "I highly doubt that,"

"Why not?" said Thorin "You're obviously skilled and you're smart you could win,"

I stared at him "Why so positive all of a sudden,"

He laughed "I guess you could say I think more of the good things in life not the bad," he said "Because it gives me more to live on for,"

His words rolled over in my head a million times a minute. Before I'd seen him as an egoistic jerk now he seemed kind and really positive.

"Thanks," I said

"No problem," he said getting up "Oh and by the way…may the odds be ever in your favour,"

Xxx

I really did try to think of friends and family as I slept that night but it just wasn't getting me anywhere. I lay there staring at the ceiling and continuously looking at the clock.

4:15am

"What can I think about?" I thought "Well there's always our plan of action,"

Rowen, Birch, Ebony and I had come up with the plan of action on our last day of training. It was a simple plan for our time in the arena. We had all agreed that when the sixty second gong sounded we would all run to me and I would turn around and run to whatever was behind me. We had all agreed not to go to the cornucopia as it was too risky. One of us could easily be killed. After that Rowen would hunt for us, I would try to fish if we found a lake with fish in it and Birch and Ebony would find high trees for us to climb for shelter in the evening. Simple, I went over the plan in my head again and again until I looked at the clock.

6:30

Whoa time had flown by. Livvy would be waking me up in half an hour so I decided to lay there until she walked in.

Half an hour later.

"Up, up u-

"Im already awake!" I said in frustration

"Someone's moody today," said Livvy sarcastically

I stared at her in disbelief. "Of course im moody today!" I exclaimed "Im about to be put in a competition where I fight to my death why wouldn't I be?"

Livvy stared at me sympathetically like I was a small child complaining to its mother. "You'll be fine," she said "If you stay strong and keep your whit,"

"Thanks for the advice," I grumbled. Livvy shrugged and walked out the door as I walked into my bathroom. I took a shower using the least fragranced soap and shampoo there was as the stench would probably knock out all other tributes if I wore it.

"That would be nice," I thought "Unless they smelt you a mile away and came after you," I shivered even though I was in a roasting hot shower. I quickly got changed into my uniform for the arena. It was a plain navy t-shirt with a number 4 on it, a pair of black jeans and a pair of hiking boots. I walked out of my room to see Livvy and Thorin waiting by the door.

"It's time," said Livvy

Xxx

The car journey to the arena was a daze. All I saw was people waving, hands ushering me in to a building and people taking photographs of me and Thorin. I wasn't sure what reality was anymore. We were lead up a long flight of stair cases in a tall building to an elevator. The elevator took us to a launch pad where two hovercrafts where waiting to take us to the arena. I climbed into the air craft and sat down. Of course lucky me because I got to sit next to Wonder who glared at me until someone stuck a needle in his arm.

"Hey what the hell is this for?" he growled. The women who had given him the injection grinned sweetly

"Its just your tracker nothing to bad," she said sarcastically. She grinned and walked over to me.

"Arm please," she smiled. I held out my arm and she inserted my tracker "May the odds be ever in your favour," she said as she walked out of the hovercraft. Then the doors shut and we lifted off.

A peacekeeper walked me through a series of corridors marked with different numbers and colours until we got to the one that said '4 pink'

"Stay in there and wait for your stylist to tell you when to go," said one of the peace keepers who had walked me down. He ushered me quickly into the room. When I walked in I saw Schima sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room. There was nothing else in the room except for the tub and a peg with a jacket on it which read '4'. Schima stood up and walked over to me. She pulled me into a tight hug. We stood in silence for a few seconds when suddenly a booming voice sounded throughout the room.

"One minute."

Schima took my coat and wrapped it around me. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object and placed it into my pocket. I took it out and realised it was a necklace. The necklace had the number four on it and it was surrounded by lots of little fish swimming freely. I wished I was one of those fish. Free and able to swim away from the fate I was certain for. I placed the necklace back into my pocket.

"You have to promise me something," said Schima

"Yes," I said

"Wear this necklace," she said "At the awards ceremony,"

I starred deeply into her eyes. "You really believe I can win?" I asked

"Thirty seconds,"

"I know you can," she said. She reached up and kissed my forehead.

"Twenty seconds,"

"Im so sorry this happened to you Rivera no one deserves to go through something so horrible especially you but it needs to happen," she whispered "Im sorry but you'll have to go now," I shook my head silently. She grasped my shoulders and lead me over to the tube. I stepped inside and the doors closed behind me.

"Ten seconds."

I turned and looked at Schima for probably the last time in my life. She nodded respectfully to me.

Then the tub began to rise.

Xxx

The light from the tub was blinding but that wasn't what astounded me. The arena was what did. It was a giant school and the cornucopia was in the middle of a large grassy area which I think was used for an ancient sport call football.

"One minute."

I looked around to find Birch, Ebony and Rowen. Luckily Birch was beside me to my left and Ebony was only a few people to my right but Rowen was ages away. I could just make him out on the other side of the cornucopia and Diamond, the girl from one, was right beside him. I looked over to him with a worried look. He signalled over to the school building with his eyebrows. I realised that was where he wanted us to go to. I nodded and looked over to Birch who nodded and looked over to Ebony who also nodded. Our game plan was set.

"Thirty seconds,"

I stood looking round helplessly. How long could we possibly last like this?

"Twenty seconds."

The careers where so strong they could probably hunt us down with ease.

"Ten seconds,"

I can't worry about that now I thought we just have to stay focused for as long as possible.

The gong sounded and I turned around and ran. I quickly ran over to the steps leading up to the school. I stopped and turned half the way up to see if Birch and Ebony where following. Luckily they were but where was Rowen? I scanned the bloodbath of the cornucopia. The girl from 8 and the boy from 9 where dead and lying on the ground. I looked around at the wrong time only to see the Girl from 5 get shot in the heart with and arrow by Diamond. She grinned and suddenly turned to face me. She loaded another arrow and aimed at me. Oh no I thought Im dead. All of a sudden Rowen came out of now where behind her. He ripped the bow and arrow out of her hands and smashed her around the head with it. She gasped and fell to the floor. She tried to crawl away but she was to slow. Rowen put his arm around her neck and lifted her right off the ground. With one quick twist of his arm he snapped her neck and she fell to the ground dead. He grabbed her bow and slug a backpack over his back. So far I could see he was carrying the bow from Diamond, the backpack, three tridents and two axes. He jogged up the steps towards us.

"Sorry im late," he said "But the girl from one stole my bow and arrow,"

Birch, Ebony and I stood there shocked for a few seconds. "Rowen that was amazing," I said at last "You got so many supplies as well!"

"I do try," he smirked "Oh by the way I got these for you," he handed me the tridents "and I got these for you guys," he said handing Ebony and Birch an axe each.

"Lets get going," he said. So we headed off into the school building.


End file.
